


yelling then silence.

by Panpantraviii



Series: Ember keeps writing sad stuff at 3 am [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Potential death, S/H - Freeform, major gore!, oh no., ripping out vocal chords idk how troll anatomy works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panpantraviii/pseuds/Panpantraviii
Summary: Kankri gore. Kurloz friends :)
Relationships: Kurloz Makara/Kankri Vantas
Series: Ember keeps writing sad stuff at 3 am [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117406
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please please read the tags! i wrote this a while ago so it may not be the best, i also didn’t reread it so yeah

Kankri Vantas grabbed the knife from his kitchen counter and left to go to his bathroom. He thought this through many times and knew what he had to do. He grabbed his first aid kit, and took some gauze out along with the ones you use to wrap around for bandages. Looking in the mirror, he saw himself, knife in hand and gauze on the counter. Was he really doing this? He knew he had to, if he did he would never bother anyone with his insistent talking ever again. 

Kankri held the knife up to his neck where his voice box was and hesitated ‘Do I really want this? What if i regret it?’ he thought for a moment, before making a bloody mess and removing his voice box and vocal cords. Quickly bandaging it up after tears formed in his eyes, he looked in the mirror to see his blood everywhere. He had removed his sweater beforehand to not ruin it, as Porrim wouldn’t be happy if it was ruined. But now Kankri was ruined and no one would hear his lectures again.

Speaking of the devil, Porrim knocked on his front door before coming in (he gave her a key). “Kanny ho+ney where are yo+u?” She asked, looking around downstairs before heading upstairs to the bathroom, where her beloved moirail, “Kanny” was sitting on the ground with bandages around his neck, blood all over the place and a knife on the counter. As soon as she had seen that she picked him up and called the hospital. 

After the ambulance had arrived and took him to the hospital, Porrim called Latula, Kurloz, and Cronus to meet her there. Kurloz, who was with Meulin at the moment brought her along as well (with Cronus snd Latula driving there on their own). 

Kankri was in the hospital bed, and surprisingly he had done a very good job about removing only his vocal chords. Porrim, who was holding his hand and telling him off for how dangerous that was, was crying a bit. Not a bit, a lot. “Kanny...y-..yo+u were being so+ stupid. Please never do+ so+merging like that ever again..” She pleaded, hiccuping with tears running down her cheeks. Kankri could do nothing but give her a silent smile. 

Latula arrived and ran over to him. Porrim stopped crying and told her what happened, still holding Kankri’s hand. Latula stares at Kankri in disbelief. “Kankr1...” She said, trailing off and putting her hands over her mouth in shock. As she did that, Kurloz and Meulin walked in, Kurloz being worried on what happened and rushing to the other side of his moirail, also holding his hand and looking at him. ‘why?’ he signed to Kankri. All he signed was ‘I mute’ and smiled happily. Meulin understood and looked between the two boys. “(^•o•^) YOU TWO MATCH, YOURE TWINZI33Z!” She exclaimed, making Kankri almost laugh but wince in pain. Kurloz nodded, then everyone smiled a bit. 

Latula left first, saying bye to Kankri because she was going to see Mituna. Meulin left next, going home. This left Porrim and the other two in dead silence except for the beeping of the medical equipment. 

Porrim started crying again. “Kanny i’m go+nna miss yo+ur lectures and yo+ur vo+ice yo+u know..” she said quietly. 

Cronus never showed up to the hospital. Kurloz and Porrim stayed the night, both next to Kankri the whole time. 

When Kankri could go back home, he realized that his past ableist acts were terrible. He used to get mad at Mituna for “Being an R-slur” but now he couldn’t even speak (it was for the better, he thought.) He was about to pick up the phone and call Mituna to apologize but then remembered.   
He instead texted him.

castelessGuardian [CG] began trolling ttphpthtAfeggep [TA] at 00:00

CG: Hell9 Mituna. I w9uld like t9 give y9u a f9rmal ap9l9gy 9n 6ehalf 9f the issue 9f past me, 6eing extremely rude t9wards y9u and putting y9u d9wn f9r simply 6eing y9u. I n9w understand that y9u are n9t a6le t9 d9 certain things f9r a reas9n and respect that a69ut y9u. I h9pe we will 6e a6le t9 m9ve 9n fr9m what I have d9ne in the past and p9ssi6ly 6ec9me friends, if that idea is 9kay with y9u.

TA: K4NKR1 WH47 H4PP3N3D?   
TA: 4R3 Y0U 0K4Y?  
TA: Y01 N3V3R 4C7 L1K3 7H15.

Kankri turned away from the chat client. Latula must have not told him yet. He’ll do that later.

CG: Yes, I w9uld just like t9 6etter myself as a pers9n, Mituna.

TA: Y0U U53D 70 H473 M3 N0W Y0UR3 4LL UP 1N MY 8ULG32, 53R10U5L33 WH475 WR0NG

CG: C9uld y9u just accept the fact that I am simply trying t9 make an eff9rt t9 6etter myself?

TA: HMMM  
TA: F1N3, 8U7 0NLY C4U53 7UL4 541D Y0UR3 C00L. 

CG: W9nderful. 

castelessGuardian [CG] ceased trolling ttphpthtAfeggep [TA] at 00:00

Kankri sighed and texted Kurloz, he had said at the hospital that he would start teaching him more ASL and come over when Kankri was okay with it, in turn of Kankri listening to him talk about his clown religion thing. He didn’t quite understand it but he supposes this is how everyone felt about him, and he might as well listen to someone because no one listened to him, and look where that got him. 

Kurloz came over a bit later, Kankri opening the door happily for him and holding his arms out as if asking for a hug, Kurloz hugging him gently.

After learning some ASL, Kurloz and Kankri decided to watch a movie together, Kurloz had to explain some things to Kankri, and they both had a lovely time.


	2. Chapter 2

Kankri was bleeding out again.

Not even in the bathroom this time, he was in the kitchen. 

Now let’s rewind for a second.

Kankri Vantas, the ranting social justice warrior had been mute for a couple months, after trying to take out his vocal chords, of course. He wasn’t allowed to have sharp knives since then, even though he’d been okay since. Porrim had just taken them away in case he wanted to chop off his hands or something.  
Well.  
She was right.  
It was a really bad night for him, he’d been sitting in his room for hours sobbing silently about how no one cared. no one cared enough to listen to his rants. or, their tone of voice would change when talking to him. They can rant all they want to him but he gets nothing in return. Kurloz was the only one who listened, now he couldn’t even talk to him. he probably didn’t care anyways, with his stitched smile and chucklevoodoos, he was a bit creepy. Even if they are friends.  
So here Kankri was. In the kitchen of his own hive, one hand with a knife through it.  
How the fuck did he get a knife through it?  
How did he even get a knife?  
All very good questions, not very good answers. Kankri had fell. stupid ass mf. (THIS HAPPENED TO ME THIS IS SATIRE) Now, how’d he get a knife?  
Kurloz. He literally kills people for a living, and he expected kankri to not find them? that’s a bit stupid.  
One little mistake caused a huge problem and now there’s no going back.  
‘Porrim can’t come in the hive right?’ Kankri asked himself. He then decided she wouldn’t.  
Looking up at the light, he wondered where Cronus was. His ex lover, never showed up at the hospital the first time, why would he this time?  
Now what about Meulin and Kurloz, and of course Mituna.  
Meulin and Kurloz were now the closest ones to kankri, even if meulin didn’t listen sometimes kankri didn’t complain about having someone to talk to. Kurloz wouldn’t be devastated by this.  
Mituna.  
Mituna at his last accident hadn’t been mean, hes been treating kankri better and in return, kankri’s been nicer. They were even friends sort of.  
It’s okay, he’ll get over him anyways.  
Everyone always does.  
Looking up at the kitchen light, he smiled weakly and took a deep breath, as deep as he could like this anyways.  
“goodbye my final love. kurloz, i’ll miss you” he thought.


End file.
